Under the pressure of public opinion and official bodies responsible for public safety, an increasingly higher level of safety is sought in connection with the storage of dangerous products in order to segregate them from the environment and protect them against external attack. Notable examples of such products are liquids such as natural gas, ammonia, vinyl chloride, hydrocarbons and the like.
Far from constituting mere storage means, the containers used to this end must now be capable of withstanding fire, sabotage (such as rocket firings) and even aircraft crashes, earthquakes and other similar forms of aggression.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a container able to withstand these different forms of aggression. Moreover such a container must be regarded as being required not only to store products or materials but also to enclose especially dangerous or delicate installations such as nuclear reactors or chemical reactors.